mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daegon/Current Timeline/@comment-27890048-20160303191409/@comment-27890048-20160304193306
I wasn't the one being rude. I chose to help you guys with the amount of information here. It's a wiki made by people and the more minds working on it, the better the end result would be. As I said in my first response to you, I was very greatful that you opened the page for me to insert EXACTLY the above information which I said I would insert. I've also contributed with info in the MK Storyline section, basing my decisions on rational thinking and proof from the canon games and MK media. About Daegon, it's obvious that in the new timeline he has just been established as savvy regarding the lore of the Dragon King. Something not established in the previous timeline. All I've contributed was a description of his past, which, considering the current information, proves that he was well educated and rafined. If being able to use ancient secrets of growing limbs back doesn't make you rafined, I don't know what does. The best reference to his past as an Edenian trainee was from Shinnok's description, which I made the reference to. Riley Heligo mockingly asked me why did I not totally agree with HIS decision of not writing this in the Current Timeline section, even though I had already responded to him that it's new information, regarding Daegon in the current timeline, not written before. Goro's Current Timeline says he "celebrated nine consecutive victories in Mortal Kombat and brought more honor to the Shokan race with each victory. He entered the ''Mortal Kombat ''tournament to fight for Outworld and to help the emperor, Shao Kahn, achieve his goal: to conquerEarthrealm." That's almost exactly what is says about him in the Original Timeline, though Riley never deleted that. Every other cahracter has a few words which can easily be found in the Original Timeline section too. But the guy deleted everything I posted and also deleted what I posted in the MK storyline section without taking into consideration that I was only helping and maybe I had put some work into all of this for him just to be a big fat dick about it. I haven't posted lies or random information, I've given the exact reference from where the intro to MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero can be found which states that the war between gods on Earthrealm was thousands of years ago. If this doesn't belong in the MK storyline section, then I don't know what does. But, yes, he deleted that too. And a lot of other stuff I've written there, though he won't admitt it. So, why are you accusing me of using bad language? I realize you're his colleague and all, but you should be more respectfull about someone's work when they're just trying to help. How would you react to someone deleting your posts and then writing "I'm rather curious on why you ignored what I stated while also acknowledging that the information you've mentioned in the talk page shouldn't be added to it while you added it regardless of what I've stated". Is he the ultimate authority on what should or shouldn't be written? He's wrong in everything he says, even taking into acount the rules stated by him, that the information in the Original Timeline should only stay there. Not only does this never happen for other characters, but the information about Daegon was new and not found in the Original Timeline section AT ALL. At least he could have asked first and delete later "Hey body, why did you write this? I'm thinking about deleting it cause Ithink it's not supposed to be here...but you know, maybe I'm wrong" Oh, screw that, I'll just delete it anyway- I'm smarter!